The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for lifting small vehicles such as motorcycles for maintenance and storage purposes.
There are many different prior art lifts designed for use with small vehicles such as motorcycles, motorbikes, snowmobiles, garden tractors, and the like. Typically, these lifts use a jack to raise a platform or arms supporting either the vehicle ground engaging portion (tires, treads, etc.) or the vehicle frame.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,303 shows a boom pivoted at one end on the upper end of a post and a hydraulic cylinder for raising and lowering the boom. A platform is attached to an opposite end of the boom for supporting a vehicle.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,158 shows a lift for mopeds and motorcycles having a base, a jack for raising and lowering a frame hinged to the base and a support attached to the frame for clamping the footboard of a Vespa brand moped.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,756 shows a lift with four vertically telescoping legs that can be pinned in place when a jack has raised the lift to the desired height.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,985 shows a low-profile hydraulic lift with a pivoted lift arm having detachable lift heads which include hooks, support yokes, chains and support harnesses.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,265 shows a scissors-type snowmobile lift with rails to contact the snowmobile bellypan.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,603 shows a lifting platform connected to a base by four parallel links actuated by a hydraulic jack.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,787 shows a manually operated motorcycle lift with a front wheel clamp and a removable extension under the unsupported rear wheel.